


Confidence

by thedragonemperess



Series: Lab Rats/Mighty Med Stuff [2]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: But This Is What You Get When A Conversation With A Friend Meets Writing In The Middle Of The Night, Implied Chabastian, Implied Kruglas, Other, god this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonemperess/pseuds/thedragonemperess
Summary: Sebastian asks Douglas some questions about his life as an LGBTQ+ kid.
Series: Lab Rats/Mighty Med Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193882
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> This is unrealistic  
> This is terribly worded  
> This was written at 12am  
> Enjoy

Sebastian was what you would call rebellious. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, how he wanted. Sure, anything he did was never too bad, but compared to the other students, he was a demon.

He was a rebel in other ways too. Gender roles? No such thing. He was fluid in terms of gender representation, and he could care less about what others had to say. Of course, everyone was too scared of him to actually say something. Silent judgement existed, yeah, but no one ever voiced it. They just let Sebastian wear what he wanted and own it.

Not everyone knew this, though. That one person that didn’t know was Douglas, but everyone’s gotta wake up some day.

He walked into the entrance area, which was empty due to a field trip. He was looking down at a tablet as he walked, working on some equations for a project.

Sebastian, who wasn’t supposed to be here, was walking the opposite direction. He was wearing a purple knee-length skirt and a black crop-top with ‘BITCH’ written on it in white.

Douglas saw him out of the corner of his eye, stopped, and looked up.

“What are you wearing?”

“Something fabulous," he answered, stopping as well and moving his hands to his hips.

“I wish I had your confidence, kid,” Douglas said, looking back down and walking again.

“How come?” Sebastian asked, standing still; instead choosing to turn to watch him as he walked.

“Let’s just say I have some questionable stuff in my closet.”

“Because you’re in it?”

Douglas froze. He turned around slowly. “H-how did? How did you--”

“It’s not like you’re good at hiding it. I mean, you talk about my father as if he was the light of your life.”

He nodded his head to the side, silently agreeing. Instead of leaving, he chose to walk over to the cyber desk. “So, what inspired you to start….experimenting, if I’m allowed to ask?”

“I was curious. So, I tried on a dress and looked in the mirror and I felt good. I felt like me,” Sebastian explained, moving to sit down in one of the chairs by the window. “How about you? What’s the questionable stuff in your closet.”

“Dresses. Heels. Make-up, to an extent. I was a teenafer and wanted to rebel against my parents. They didn’t like this sort of thing, so I figured that this was the best way to do it. I guess I just never grew out of it.”

Sebastian nodded slightly and looked to him (although Douglas couldn’t see). “How did…..how did you realize you weren’t straight?”

“Isn’t that a little personal?”

“You asked me a personal question.”

Douglas sighed, and decided to answer.

“When I was a kid, I never really understood why two people of the same gender couldn’t be together. I saw love as an emotion you could feel for anyone. My parents tried to convince me otherwise, but I didn’t understand their argument. Things got a lot harder when I developed a crush on another boy in second grade. I was somehow able to gather the courage to confess to him, which didn’t go well. He rejected and insulted me, and then my brother and his friends made fun of me.

“Donald had previously helped me sort everything out, too. He told me what to say, how to tell him, when to tell him, all of it. He didn’t know his gender, though, so I guess he didn’t have all of the needed information. The janitor heard what was happening and came over to stop it. Afterwards, he told me that everything was going to be okay and that there was nothing wrong with me. He was my only friend in that school. My parents gave me hell for it, though. It's actually how Donald became the favorite child. I mean, there were always signs of favoritism looking back on it, but it became obvious after that.”

He turned around and looked at Sebastian, who was still looking at him and listening intently.

“I’m sorry, you don’t wanna hear all that.”

“No! I do! There’s over 100 kids here and I’m the only gay one, or at least openly. I don’t have anyone else to talk to about this stuff. It’s nice, especially with someone who already went through most of this.”

Douglas smiled. “I’m glad. Now, I really need to finish this,” he pointed to the cyber desk, “So if you ever want to talk some more, I’m here almost all the time.”

“I actually have one more question.”  
“What is it?”

“How would you go about asking someone out if you’re not sure they’re gay?”

“Well, who are you planning on asking out?”

“Chase.”

Douglas laughed. “You have nothing to worry about, Sebastian. That kid is almost too gay to function.”

“You watched Mean Girls?”

“You obviously did, too, in order to understand the reference.”

“Yeah, but I did it ironically.”

“I like chick-flicks, okay?! Besides, I just told you the kid you like is into men, shouldn’t you be planning on how to ask him out.”

“Shit, you’re right.”

He got up and ran back the way he came, heading towards the capsules. Douglas laughed to himself, shaking his head. Suddenly, it hit him.

“Wait a minute, _Chase_?! Sebastian, get back here!!” he yelled to him, before turning to run after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp  
> I hoped you enjoyed this garbage
> 
> (Also, hats off to you if you're still reading Lab Rats fanfiction in 2021. You have my respect.)


End file.
